Meet the Janes
by Reooo
Summary: Future fic. when Jane and Lisbon's daughter fall in love and he want to meet the parents and they go on the christmas holiday...idea inspired by the movie 'Meet the parents ' but all Mentalist .
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I don't own anything ._**

**_I worked on my mistakes and thought of reposting it , since there are less stories now and I am suffering from the withdrawal , hope u enjoy ._**

' _hey , why are so nervous ..come on , breath , 1..2 ..see its gonna be fine ' the blond girl smiled taking her boy friend hand in hers ._

_he snorted ' I am sorry ..but it's a big step , I mean what if they don't like me '._

_the girl shook her head ' no way .. I mean , my parents can be difficult and a little crazy but they respect my decisions and if i loved they will love you too '_

_he sighed in relief , he still had his fears but she made him feel better ..he still couldn't believe that she chose him even after a year of being together ._

_she was so beautiful with those big green eyes and wild sun like curls when he first laid his eyes on her that's when one of his friends put a hand on his shoulder and said ' forget it , she's out of your league '_

_he wasn't bad looking but he wasn't an athletic or rich or popular , he was the smart one who spent most of his life reading books and getting the high grades and a scholarship , but these attributes have never been appreciated by the high school beauties ._

_but he soon discovered that she wasn't just beautiful but was also the smartest girl he had ever seen , she was the college champion in chess but also an expert gambler that had rich folks beg their credit cards for help .. she was popular but nice and friendly ._

_He was a senior year student and she was still in her first year so he never really found the chance to make a talk with her being his shy self , but he really wanted to ._

_One day he was relaxing under a tree reading 'king__Lear ' when he heard her soft voice and he felt his heart leaping ._

'_so you love__Shakespeare .. not many guys are interested in English literature these days ' she said as she sat down on the grass beside him ._

_He was in shock he wanted to say a thousand__word so he opened his mouth but nothing came out ..of course.. no .1 on what not- to- do -when you talk to your crush- list ..he hated him self right then ..he was being an idiot ._

_The girl blushed ' will you just keep staring at me , whats your name ?' the girl asked and he shook him self inside , his name ..oh ..that 's easy , he chocked the name out ' I am Arthur Thomson ' ._

_The girl grinned ' oh ..Arthur like king Arthur ..well I am Ella Marie Jane ..but i believe you've already known that since you've been stalking me for weeks '._

_Things went on after that and they fell completely in love and he knew that she was different , she changed him and taught him how to enjoy life and smile__, showed him that life outside could be as interesting as a book ._

_And now that he had graduated and was offered a job in a big company he__had bought her a ring so she would never be able to run away from him but he knew that in order to do that , he needed to meet her family and ask her father's permission first but he was so scared when she told him who her father and mother was ._

_but she loved her family so much so he decided that he would get their approval and would make her happy ._

_when he told her he wanted to meet her family she hesitated a little but agreed and told him that the perfect time would be in the christmas holiday so he would spend the holiday with them and before he leave , takes the fathers permission ..simple ..classic ..plan ._

_And now they were standing in front her family two – story house surrounded by their huge private land , so he deduced that they were rich__but really hoped they weren't the self indulgent kind of rich ._

_she knocked the door and who opened was a handsome high school boy who had dark hair but cheeks like Ella's ._

_Ella hugged him immediately and he grinned as they released each other ' we missed you here sister '._

_she smiled and turned around to introduce them ' Arthur this is little brother charlie , Charlie this is Arthur ..' and before she got to finish the boy gave her a knowing look ' your boyfriend ..i can see that .'_

_' welcome Arthur 'he extended a hand and Arthur shook it smiling ..that' s a good beginning ._

_As Ella went inside Charlie stopped Arthur and gave him a stern look ' if you hurt her you are gonna bark instead of saying hi for the rest of your life '. he patted Arthur on the shoulder and left him completely stunned ..ok that wasnot so good ._

_he followed the boy through a corridor to the big living room with the big beautiful Christmas tree next to the fireplace ..the whole house was so warm and beautifully decorated ._

_Her parents were still busy hugging her tightly , kissing her head and patting her hands that didn't even notice him yet and he took the time to calm down ._

_The mother was the first to notice him , she had a dark hair with some grey curls , she was petit in jeans and shirt , she approached him with a smile and shook his hand firmly ..he thought that it comes from her former job as a cop._

' _Hello Arthur I am Teresa ..Ella's mother ' she said and he smiled ..he knew who Ella got her eyes from ' nice to meet you Mrs Jane ._

_There was a moment of awkward silence , Ella's father was still standing there studying Arthur which made him feel really uncomfortable and her mother noticed so she shot the father an angry look and he nodded to her , it was like some kind of silent language between them ._

_so the man's expression suddenly changed into a wide smile and approached him showing a perfect teeth but Arthur wasn't really sure if it was genuine as he shook his hand ' Mr Jane ,it's an honor to meet you sir ' ._

_Jane's hand lingered longer than needed and Lisbon nudged him in the shoulder mouthed some thing Arthur thought was ' stop this ' and it obviously worked as he took the message and left the boy's hand ._

' _dinner is ready ' said Lisbon to break the sudden tension and waved for Arthur to follow her who did her smiling ._

_Jane started to move too to follow them when Ella got in his way ' hey dad , please be nice to him , don't scare him or something ' she begged and Jane gave her his 100 watt smile and patted her shoulder ' I don't know what you are talking about , Ella ' ._

_He left her standing there with her brother who gave her a sympathetic look ' I think the fun really starts ' he said before he left too ._

_she closed her eyes and said a quick prayer before joining them ._

**_Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes ._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your reviews and the follows .**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any thing .**_

_They all ate in silence but their eyes were saying much ._

_Arthur kept looking at Ella for some kind of assurance that he was on the right track there , and he was really trying to avoid Jane's intense look , he felt like his every move was being watched and analyzed and reported to the CIA or something ._

_He knew about her parents profession already but no thing prepared him for this ._

_Lisbon was the one who broke the silence , he had to admit that he preferred the nice mother already ._

'_so where did you come from , Arthur ..come on tell us about yourself 'said Lisbon in obvious attempt to break the tension and Arthur saw Jane raise an eyebrow at Lisbon ._

_Ella nodded and shot him an assuring smile and he wondered if he looked that bad ._

_while her brother didn't seem interested in the conversation at all because he kept staring and checking a small wooden box through the whole dinner ._

_Arthur took a deep breath 'um ..ok , i am a lonely child , born in L.A , my father died when I was five and my mother ..um ..she was a waitress and she raised me by herself until she got sick ..cancer ..when I was in high school and she passed away , I got a scholarship to the law school in Harvard and my life was quiet involved about studying , classes and some small jobs until I met Ella ..and life became so much more ' he said looking adoringly at Ella who smiled her eyes glassy , the moment was interrupted by a shout ' oh ..yes ..i did it '._

_Charlie jumped from the table holding the now open box and held the key that was inside the box and looked at Jane in utter joy ' dad , I think you owe me ' said the boy really excited but Lisbon wasn't as excited 'Charlie Jane , sit down now and finish your food ..this is inappropriate ' she said annoyed and looked at Jane who had a smirk on his face and completely ignored her words ._

' _Well . at least you didn't have to smash the box with a hammer ' he gave Lisbon an amused smile and she frowned then looked back to his son ' The Car is yours ..you make me proud son '._

_Lisbon hissed some thing to him and Jane smiled and cleared his throat before speaking ' sorry Arthur .. it's just a new puzzle ..so you were speaking , seems you were an excellent student '._

_Arthur didn't know how to reply to that ' um..i guess ' he hesitated and Ella came to his rescue ' yes dad he was the top of his class '._

_Jane smiled ' oh ..i see , well . it is nice to meet you Arthur but it's late and it's bed time we have a long day ahead tomorrow ' he said as he got up followed by every one else ._

_Ella took Arthur's hand when Jane called him ' Arthur your room is on the second floor the second on the left '._

_Arthur didn't know what to expect , of course they wouldn't let him sleep in the same room with Ella ._

_Jane smiled and patted him on the shoulder ' I am sorry I am not ancient and I know how things go but I am a traditional man so as long as you are both in that house , there is no ..' _

_Teresa hurried and took his hand in hers ' Patrick ..i think they get it , come on let's go ..good night kids '._

_Ella and Arthur were left there standing alone as they watched Jane as Lisbon practically dragged him upstairs ._

_Ella enveloped him into a tight embrace ' oh god .. I am sorry ,but you know how dads could be .. I mean 'she hesitated suddenly aware of the fact that he didn't since he lost his father when he was a child and felt bad about it but he wrapped his arms around her tightly ' it's ok , I think he's even starting to like me ' he faked a cheerful tone and knew she would see right through it ._

' _hey , I think he really likes you ..it's gonna be fine , just sleep well ..tomorrow is the big dinner .. my parent's friends come to spend the night with us '._

_He frowned horrified by the idea of having to deal with more cops ' are they cops too ? ' he asked and she giggled a giggle that melt his heart ..he couldn't be more in love ._

' _well yeah ..old CBI and FBI , but believe me they are the coolest cops ever , aunt Grace is the sweetest woman ever and the dinner would be beautiful unless uncle Wayne finish all the food .. you are going to love them , I promise ..may be uncle Cho would teach you some self defence moves '. she said flirty and he groaned ._

' _And why do I need them when I have you to protect me ' he said softly and as he leaned for a kiss but she quickly stepped away ' no ' she said and he raised an eyebrow so she smiled ' I almost forgot ..we are in front of the entrance door and daddy has a camera here '._

'_what ?' asked Arthur completely horrified by the idea of camera watching him asleep ._

_as if she could read his thoughts she shook her head slowly ' there are only two cameras , here and at the back door , my dad have just always been so paranoid about security since we were kids ._

' _He just worries a lot about our safety ' she said and he sighed ' that's understandable I guess since they were cops .. they must have witnessed so many terrible things '. _

_He saw a wary look on her face and he wondered if she was hiding some thing from him ._

' _yeah ..good night ' she smiled and gave him a pick on the cheek before heading upstairs leaving him touching his cheek smiling like a fool ._

…

_Jane watched Arthur taking a long breathe before taking the stairs too on the screen when he felt a hand around his waist and he smiled and turned around to look into Lisbon's green eyes that looked at him accusingly ' that's not what we agreed on Jane '._

_He shrugged ' well I havn't done any thing now did I '. , she nodded ' yes and that's the scary part , what are you up to ?' she asked and he ignored her question as he went to bed and opened an arm for her , she rolled her eyes and snuggled into his embrace and kissed him softly ' I am so happy she came back … a beautiful smart woman .. our little girl ' he nodded smiling ' yes . I missed her so much too ' that made Lisbon eyes close in comfort ._

' _but that doesn't mean that as her parents we still have our responsibilities to protect our children until our last day ' he said in his confident stubborn Jane tone and she groaned ..she knew he wouldn't just drop the whole boy friend thing like that although she really hoped he would ' I know but they have to make their own choices ' ._

_Jane shook his head 'really she is just a kid ..i mean she is lucky I let her date in college and now she is bringing a boy home beside did you see the boy he is way older than her , he is a graduate and he obviously want things that I don't think would be good for her at this stage , she has to be focusing on her future not some boy and really ..he's obviously not a completely honest person '._

_Lisbon snorted ' what that's crazy , he seemed to be a completely nice boy to me ' ._

_He raised an eyebrow ' well . we will see , what ? , woman ' ._

_She pocked him in the chest ' one more word and you're sleeping on the couch '._

_He rubbed his chest hurt ' oww , woman .. I am a little old for that ' and she gave him a warning look so he just nodded ' fine , the guys are coming tomorrow .. should be fun ' he said as he took her again in his arms and closed his eyes ._

' _yeah , I am sure it will be ' Lisbon laughed but a thought came up to her mind before drifting to sleep ._

_**Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes .**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I won no thing .**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows , I am not sure I will be able to update for some time because of the exams season but I will as soon as I can .**

Ella's soft voice woke him up , he opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the light coming from the window and smiled , he hadn't realized that they were early risers but when he went down they were all in the kitchen and he was surprised to find Mr Jane the one preparing breakfast and his wife was sitting on the table drinking her coffe .

The eggs and pancakes were delicious and Jane finished his tea and they all got dressed .

'How about you girls go shopping .. I have to go get victor ' said Jane and Lisbon nodded and when Ella Arthur's hand to join her mother Jane stopped her ' Arthur can join me .. I could use some company since Charlie is meeting his friends '.

Arthur wasn't happy about it and wasn't sure who or what Victor was but of course he wasn't going to say any thing about it so he just nodded .

Lisbon took Ella's hand ' Fine , have fun boys . ' Lisbon and Ella said good bye to Arthur and Jane .

Jane drove the car and both of them were silent all the way but Arthur decided that he needed to say any thing ' Who is Victor ?' he asked .

' Our dog , he was having the yearly vaccines ' Jane said and smiled ' you don't like dogs ' .

Arthur shook his head he didn't want to look weak since he was afraid of the dogs since he was a child and got bitten by his neighbor's fierce dog ' No . I love dogs ' .

He heard Jane snort and sigh ' that life is better life , past fearing death ..'

'than that which lives to fear ' Arthur the shakespearean quote and saw Jane smile for a part of a second and they spent the rest of the way in silence and he sighed in relief ..may be he did some thing good ..may be he is on the right track .

….

Lisbon wandered around the fresh fruit department in the market followed by Ella carrying some shopping bags and turned around when she heard Ella sigh ' what's the matter ?' Lisbon asked and Ella smiled ' No thing mum ' .

Lisbon frowned ' You are my daughter , I know when you're lying ..you know marrying a mentalist and all ' they both laughed and Ella closed her eyes for a moment ' I am just thinking about Arthur , I am wondering what would they be doing now .that's all ' .

' no , you are worried what your father might do to him ' she grinned ' does he mean that much to you ?' she asked remembering when her old friend Sam Bosco who asked her the same question long time ago thats was when she started discovering her feelings for Jane .

' He is important to me , I really care about him .. I love him ' Ella said hear voice cracking full of emotions and Lisbon hugged her tightly her eyes teary eyes , it was one of those special mother and daughter moments and Lisbon couldn't believe her daughter had fallen in love for the first time . ..her baby girl .

….

When Lisbon and Ella came back home Ella was welcomed by the barking of her golden retriever dog , she patted the dog and it wagged it's tail in pleasure of having it's friend back .

when they got in to the house Jane was in the kitchen drinking tea and Arthur was watching TV and when she approached him she saw his bandaged hand ' God , what happened to you ' she asked in worry and he laughed trying to lighten the mood ' no thing , I guess dogs don't really like me ' .

' He patted victor's tail , beside that I told him that it would be nervous for staying the two days away from home .. beside that Victor doesn't really like strangers and you could 've just said that you are scared of dogs ..a child hood trauma I guess ' .

' Dad ' shouted Ella and Jane raised his hands in surrender , Arthur was just too stunned to say any thing .. he didn't know how he knew those stuff but he felt embarrassed and frustrated ..he was here to take her family's approval and liking but it seemed like he was failing .

' I am a little tired , I am going up to sleep a little ' Arthur said in frustration and Lisbon shook her head when Ella excused her self too looking really upset .

Jane and Lisbon stayed the rest of the day preparing dinner , and the bell rang to announce their friends arrival , the three friends hadn't changes except for a few wrinkles and grey hair except that Wayne gained a little weight ..but grace thought he deserved it with the quantity of food he consumed .

They hugged their friends and Ella and Charlie too who was so excited about the visit , Arthur could see that they were really close to the family .

Ella introduced Arthur to the group and they shook his hand 'Jane giving you a hard time ' Cho said in his usual expressionless face and Arthur laughed awkwardly ' not at all ' .

From their talk he understood that Grace and Wayne had retired a long time ago but opened a successful private investigation office that their eldest son had shared with them and they had two other girls , and Agent Cho was a big name in the FBI and he had married a single mother named Lisa .

Through the dinner they chatted and Arthur watched them exchanging Jokes and stories ..he was really surprised by the trouble they Jane caused .. but he had to admit that they changed his idea about cops completely , he thought they would be all scary people or robots in suits but they were very kind and funny ..their friendship and affection was obvious and he really liked them .

After dinner Arthur got trapped in a conversation between Grace and Wayne about his Job and he could see that Charlie Jane was clearly amused by all this while Ella was helping her mother in the kitchen to bring the desert .

Jane had taken Cho aside in the library telling them that he had a new collection of books to show him and once the door was closed behind them Jane turned around hissing ' I believe you've got some thing for me Cho ' .

Cho rolled his eyes and gave Jane a folded small file he had hide inside his jacket ' This is wrong Jane .. just remember that before you do some thing stupid and destroy your daughter's life ' .

Jane ran a hand through his grey still beautiful hair ' come on Cho . I am protecting her ' .

Cho sighed ' Your funeral ' he handled him the file and went to the door but before he left he looked over his shoulder ' with you and Lisbon ..i already feel sorry for the kid ' .

He left and Jane snorted and started reading the file .

' he buried a guy alive and refused to let him out until he confessed of murder ' Jane heard Cho saying as he joined them all again in the living room ' You are talking about me ' , he took a seat on the sofa next to Lisbon and wrapped his arm around her shoulder ' we were Just in a marathon .. top 20 Jane- craziest- shenanigans ' Lisbon said .. Arthur gasped horrified by the trouble that man had made in his life , if it did him some thing ..it scared him even more from Jane .

' Well . stopping a plane illegally could work too ' Grace said and they all laughed but Wayne shook his head ' no , that time when you pretended to kill me and Lisbon to trick Red John ' .

Once red john's name was mentioned their smile fell and grace glared at him , it reminded every body especially Jane and Lisbon of a very rough period in their lives ..one they were glad to forget about .. it was a mood killer .

Arthur watched some faces frown and others grimace and didn't understand why , who was that Red John and why did the mention of his name affect them like that ? .

' I still believe that that time he drove through the CBI parking lot blind with a handcuffed Grace in the passenger seat and smashing half dozen of cars is the top ' said Lisbon to lighten the mood and they all started laughing again .. those upsetting moments forgotten .

…..

Jane pulled up the covers and snuggled to Lisbon in their bed both tired after the long night but happy smile still drawn on their faces .

He took the file in his hand and started reading again and lisbon frowned ' What is this ?'

Jane dismissed it ' it's no thing .. Just file about Arthur ..his life's story actually ' .

Her eyes widened ' Oh god , you can't do that .. you are investigating your daughter's boyfriend ..you made cho get it to you ' .

He chuckled ' Oh Lisbon drop the act , I know that you called and old friend In LA's PD and asked him to see if Arthur Thompson was charged before .. you didn't ask Cho so I wouldn't know ..but think again ' .

She rolled her eyes ..of course he knew ' Fine .. so what do you have in the file ' she asked and he shook his head teasing her ' wouldn't you want to know ' .

After blackmailing her into a few kisses he opened the file ' See I was right from the begging ..guess who appeared to have raised from the dead '

Her eyes widened at the name ' Arthur's father is still alive ' .

**Thank u for reading and sorry for any mistakes .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : still don't own any thing .**

**There will be now two or three more chapters .. enjoy .**

Arthur got dressed in one of his new shinny suits and sighed as he checked himself in the mirror and remembered time when he could barely afford a second hand Jacket to protect him from the winter's cold .. his mother worked really hard and he appreciated it but he couldn't deny that it was the motive that made him work really hard to get out of poverty .

He descended the stairs and Ella was dressed in a beautiful black dress that fit her perfectly , her mother looke great in a fancy yet simple green dress and her brother was in a very elegant suit .. rich life indeed the thought and looked around because some one was obviously missing .

' Where is Mr Jane ?' he asked and Lisbon shrugged ' He is not coming ' she said and took her coat and opened the door , Ella leaned a little and whispered ' my father isn't really religious type mum was the one that dragged us to the church every Sunday .. so he doesn't really enjoy masses .. actually I remember that Father Peterson almost kicked my father out of the church in one of the few times he accompanied us ' .

Arthur shrugged .. some how so little now would surprise him after every thing he knew about the Janes .

' Actually since my father is one that stays at home and make us a tasty dinner .. I am glad mum is the one who take us the masses .. she tend to forget chicken in the oven ' Charlie smirked .

Lisbon shouted ' I heard that Charlie and you better shut up and get in the car now if you didn't want to be fed burnt chicken for a month ' .

Charlie looked shaken up for a minute then ran to the car ' yes mum ' .

Ella and Arthur giggled and put on their coats and followed Charlie and joined them in the car , Jane heard the door close and left his book on the table .. he was a man on mission .

He opened Arthur's room followed by victor and started looking around the room but he was disappointed when he found no thing important but then he saw his suitcase .

He tried to open it but it was locked and he wondered why would Arthur lock the suit unless there was some thing he was hiding , any way it was an old suitcase that needed a key and he sighed in relief .. he was an expert in that field .

He opened the case and started searching around not knowing exactly what he was looking for but ..any thing suspicious would work until he felt a bulge in an inner pocket which turned out to be a small red box with a diamond ring in it .. Jane's eyes widened .. it was worse that he had imagined .. he had to work fast .

…..

Jane was in the kitchen when they arrived hours later , Ella joined him in the kitchen ' Do you need some help daddy ' she asked and he smiled a wave of nostalgia hit him .

she used to do that since she was a kid when she finds him in the kitchen and asked him if he needed help then he would pick her and set her on the small kitchen table where she would boss him around and he would give her a bowl of soup to stir and make her believe that she had done the job alone which she used to brag about when the lunch was ready in front of her mother and little brother .

He smiled at the memory and she smiled back to her father and sat on the kitchen table just like she used to and he shook his head .. no matter how old she gets or she becomes to be .. for him she would always be his little angel .

The dinner was ready and they enjoyed the food .

' Arthur , you are a fan of Shakespeare .. what is your favorite novel ? ' Jane asked as he took a bite of the roasted chicken .

Arthur tensed he didn't know why but some thing in Jane's gaze worried him but he tried to push the feeling aside ' King lear ..i guess ' .

Ella and Arthur exchanged smiles ' He was reading it the first time we talked .. I was impresses ' .

Lisbon Laughed ' of course only Patrick Jane's daughter would pursue a guy because he reads for Shakespeare ' .

Ella giggled ' Well . you can't blame me since basically my bed time stories were dad reading Shakespeare novels changing his voice and adding dramatic sighs ' .

They all laughed except Jane ' Honestly .. I never liked King Lear because the man was a fool .. what kind of human would want people to lie to him and make himself believe it .. he was begging for his own destruction from the beginning ' .

' I disagree Sir . I believe that people some times just can't bear the truth .. he wanted to be lied to because he it was the only thing that supported him .. he wanted to leave every thing for his daughters and their words were the support he needed to make peace with the decision he made .. I can understand that ' said Arthur .

' And look what happened to him at the end .. lies can build you a beautiful big castle ..you will be happy for a while only to realize as the time pass that the castle is made of paper cartoon and you will watch it fall piece by piece ' said Jane looking Arthur directly in the eyes and Lisbon shifted in her seat and all of them silent watching the two of them uncomfortable for the change in mood .

' I think daddy is right .. truth is the most important thing .. no thing good comes from a lie ' she said and Arthur nodded .

' Are you an honest person Arthur ?' asked Jane and Arthur froze then smiled ..he wasn't sure what Jane was getting to ' Yes ' .

Ella knew better than to let a question like that go specially since it came from her daddy ..with him every word had a hidden meaning .. it was some thing she learnt over the years .

' You said your father was dead ' Jane said and Arthur started sweating , Ella Jumped in ' yes he is dead .. why do you need to bring that up now daddy ?' .

' Why don't you ask him .. I think he wasn't accurate when he talked about his family history ' Jane said and Arthur couldn't handle it any more .. he left the table and headed to his room .

Ella followed him and Lisbon and Charlie were left at the table .. Charlie left the fork and got up ' That's not fun ' he said as he left for his room too .

….

Ella opened the door to find Arthur there staring the window .. she closed the door behind her ' What did my father mean . Arthur ?' she asked and he turned around to face her .

'Ella I may have lied about a few things from my past ' he said not looking to her and she gasped .

' My father didn't die .. he is in Jail , he was a part of a gang and he used to hit mum and .. me until he was arrested when I was twelve , we were relieved .. then my mother got sick and .. when he got out he tried to contact me but I couldn't forgive him ..then he did some thing else I guess and he is in Jail again .. that's the last I heard from him ' .

Ella shook her head she wasn't really focusing on his story but hurt because he didn't tell her all of that .. she always thought that she was as good as her father when it came to judging people but she was fooled .. her feelings clouded her judgment .. she felt betrayed .

' You shouldn't have lied to me .. I thought we had no secrets .. you betrayed me ' she said and it hurt him he had expected her to forgive him because she loved him but instead she was accusing him of betrayal well. he was mad so mad .

' well . Ella I am not the only one that lie and hide things here obviously ' he said and she frowned ' what do you mean ?' .

'The old photo of the young blond girl I found once .. you said it was an old friend that passed away in a car accident .. not your sister that was killed by a serial killer ' he said and she gasped ' how do you know this?'

' your father's friends talked about some one named Red John and I felt curious so I made a little internet search .. you never said any thing about that but you have an interesting family history too '

Ella shook her head ' Yeah , may be that was all a mistake .. like dad said you can't build any thing solid on lies ' she said in defeat hurt blurring her eyes .

He suddenly regretted saying any thing ' Ella . I am sorry ' he said and she nodded and left the room , he had messed up he couldn't do that any more now that he started thinking about every thing again the realization dawned on him ' They don't have any chance ' .

Ella locked herself in her room and Arthur packed his stuff and called a cap , he descended the stairs and saw Jane drinking his tea calmly ' You win ' he said and headed to the door , opened it and left the house .

**Thank u for reading and sorry for any mistakes .. reviews appreciated .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : don't own any thing .**

**Sorry for the delayed update but promise a much sooner update this time .**

' Ella ,it's your mummy . open the door for me .please ' Lisbon begged but Ella still won't open the door for an hour after Arthur left .

Jane joined her and squeezed her shoulder ' it's alright Teresa , you go and rest . I'll take care of it ' he said and she shot him a doubtful glare but sighed in exhaustion and left .

Jane went down on his knees holding the door knop for help ..old age was no fun and picking locks wasn't as easy on his back bone any more .

' Oh god , I cant believe you did this dad' Ella said in irritation wiping her tears once Jane opened the door .

He stood up with a heavy sigh and little pain then shrugged ' you wouldn't have opened the door any way ' .

' Dad , I need to be alone ..please leave me alone ' she said and he frowned ' you are angry at me ?' .

Ella shook her head in despair ' you didn't have the right to check him or say the things you said dad , I love you but you are overprotective and nosy and I don't have to like these things about you ' .

' I am your father , I have the right to protect you ..i won't apologize for that 'Jane said in determination .

' Protect me from what daddy , you have done that all my life .. kept me from the world ..you even home schooled me until the high school and I remember that mum had to beg you to let me go .. I know that my sister's death affected you so I never said any thing about it but you should start understating that I am not Charlotte ..i am Ella and I have a life that I need to live ' .

Jane looked shocked by her words then swallowed a lump in his throat ' I know you're not Charlotte , I never mistakened you of your sister ' his voice faded wistfully at the end .

' No but I had to learn piano like Charlotte did and keep my blond hair just like hers .. maybe you never meant it daddy but it was like I am supposed to live the life she never lived .. I was never free of the shadow of her death ..you were never really free of it and you put us all in a prison of fear just so you wouldn't get hurt again '.

Jane looked away , had he really burdened his daughter that much , the burden of atonement .. she was right in a way , he was never free of Charlotte's death , kept them away from the world and people .. just to keep them safe from the risk of loss and pain and forgot that they needed to live their live and discover the freedom of the world and love of the risk .

' I love you .. and I am sorry ' .

Her tears fell and walked to Jane and hugged him tightly like she had when she was younger hurt or scared and he always took her in his arms and made her feel safe telling her she was safe , loved and wise .

…

' Lisbon .. did I make a mistake ?' he asked her and she nodded ' we made a mistake Jane ' .

' am I a horrible person ' he asked and she shook her head and kissed his lips softly ' no you were just scared that she would get hurt ,and of course you're my pain in the ass husband ..but I love you any way ' .

He smiled and suddenly his face brightened ' I have an idea but I need the car keys ' .

she frowned ' Patrick Jane , what are you planning to do ?'

He grinned ' I have a plane to stop . my dear '

…

He drove fast but careful to the airport and grinned as he remembered the last time he did that when he was trying to stop his wife from leaving with another man .. they were good days indeed but any way it seemed like he was the same idiot .. leaving things to the last minute .

He made it to the airport and started looking around wondering if he will have to board on the plane a second time .. he wondered if he would make a record .

But that thought flew away once he saw Arthur sitting in the waiting area his bad on the floor staring into space , Jane walked slowly and took a seat beside him .

Arthur was really surprised , if his widened eyes and open mouth were any indication ' Mr Jane , what are you doing here ? ' .

' What are YOU doing here Arthur , why not on a plane home ? '

' It's christmas eve , there weren't any tickets .. seems like I would wait here for some time ' .

Jane sighed ' Arthur , I need to talk to you about you father .. '.

Arthur cut his words off ' No need to apologize Mr Jane ' .

Jane raised his eyebrows ' I wasn't going to apologize , you lied about it and the truth was bound to show up at some point but I just want to know why you lied about it '.

Arthur shook his head at the man's ego then looked to the ground ' I was a little ashamed I guess , I mean Ella was always so proud of you and her mother but I was never rich and my father is a criminal ..the only good person in my life was my mother who died a long time ago .. my life wasn't really some thing I wanted to talk about '.

Jane smiled suddenly feeling guilty towards the poor kid ..he didn't deserve his mistreatment and cruelty ' You don't have to be ashamed ..actually you remind me a lot of myself ' .

Arthur gaped at him not believing the sudden change in his demeanor ' what ?'

Jane sighed ' I wasn't born rich , I was born in carny world and had my own performance since I was a child and my father wasn't really the best father model either ..i never went to high school and I worked as a fake psychic for some time and got rich until my family was killed ..that's when I started working for the cops and met my wife ' he smiled as he remembered the first time he met Lisbon .

Arthur looked amazed by what he was hearing and the fact that Jane was opening up and honestly talking to him touched him deeply ..it was discovering a completely other side to the man that hadn't showed him any kindness or affection since he had met him .

' do you really love my daughter , look me in the eye and say it ..i will know if you are lying so be careful 'Jane said as he looked Arthur directly in the eyes studying him .

Arthur took a deep breathe ' I do love your daughter sir , there was no thing I wanted more than for her to be my wife and grow old with me forever ' .

Jane grinned ' You see what you learn from reading Shakespeare , some fine words ' .

Arthur giggled ..it was a ray of hope after many several dark nights .. he knew that he and Ella still had some issues to resolve but no thing they couldn't work through and now that he had the bless of her father ..some how he knew that every thing will be alright .

**Thank u for reading and sorry for any mistakes ..reviews appreciated .**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : don't own any thing ..hope you like the end .

Ella was sleeping or pretending to sleep when she heard her room door open , she closed her eyes tightly then heard an amused voice ' I know you are faking '.

Her eyes snapped open and she got up to a very tired looking but smiley Arthur ' I am so sorry 'he said .

Tears blurred her eyes and she shook her head ' No I am the one that should apologize '.

He shook his head and silently drew her in a hug and she let buried her face in his neck ..she wasn't sure for how long but when she felt better she pulled away a little .

' I didn't tell you about my sister because you were the only person who loved me because of just me ..that hadn't see me in the shadow of my family's tragedy ..not the girl who's sister and her mother ha been murdered by a serial killer .. I liked that and I was afraid that you would look at me differently or I don't know .. i know it sounds stupid 'she cried and he wiped away her tears .

'It's not Ella .. I did the same thing because I didn't want to be identified as the abandoned kid ..some people that knew my father always said that I would end up being him one day so I did every thing I could to run away from that .. we were both wrong '.

She nodded ' what made you change your mind and come back ?'

He sighed ' Well . your father followed me to the airport and we talked for a while and gave me a lift back here '.

She gasped in surprise ' wow .. my dad did that ? '.

Arthur chuckled and nodded ' yes .. he isn't as bad as I thought .. I think he even likes me now '.

They both laughed and Arthur got the small box out of his pocket and her eyes widened .

' Ella . I know we are still young but I want to go on road trips ..camping even getting drunk and doing all kind of stupid stuff with you and no body else and after some time I would love to have a little girl that looks like you and if we were lucky ..i would like to die old and grey I your arms too .. so would you grant me the honor of being my wife ?' he let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding and stared at her with anticipation .

' I am glad you didn't mention suffering from hangover together too because it would have made all much less romantic ..thank you 'she said and he raised an eye brow still waiting for a direct simple answer and she giggled ' And yes of course will marry you '.

They both laughed and cried and ended up making out .

Jane was downstairs in the kitchen drinking his cup of tea and smiling hearing the giggle and noise .. he knew it was the celebration of their commitment .

Lisbon took the seat beside him and smiled ' I am proud of you 'she said and he smiled .

' He's a good kid ad they will make each other happy ..that's what matters ,right ?'

Lisbon entwined their hands together and looked him in the eye ' I love you '.

Jane leant against her and whispered ' Love you too ' before locking their lips together and Lisbon suddenly smelled some thing odd so she pulled away and ran to the oven and opened it coughing a little taking a bowl out .

Charlie Jane approached the kitchen eyes drowsy after a small nap on his couch .. he was a little hungry and headed to the kitchen with a hope and then saw smelled the smoke and saw the bowl on the kitchen counter and huffed ' Burnt chicken it is then '.

The end .


End file.
